User blog:Katie00909/Hiding Isn't An Option ~1D Fanfic~ (Chapter Seven)
This is on the same night....- There's a knock at the door. "C-come in" I sniff and wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. The door opens and I gasp. "N-niall!" I exclaim. "I came to apolagize. That girl was just a crazed fan. Please forgive me" I just look away. What if he's lying to me? What if he's not? "Uh, Okay" He approaches me for a hug but I don't move. His face falls. "I'll go now" he awkwardly tells me. He isn't lying. I know it. As he turns I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around. I kiss him. We go down-stairs and my best friend, Rach, is there. "Hi, Rach!" I smile and hug her. "Hey!" she greets me in her American accent. Zayn is looking at me. "Hi, Zayn" I greet him with a smile. "Can I talk to you?" "Okay" His words are echoing in my mind. I love you, Rose. He sighs and looks away. "Zayn, I'm sorry-" "No, don't. I know. You have Niall. Just forget I ever said it" "You can't forget something like that, Zayn" He swallows. I hug him. "Zayn, I love you as a brother. Not as a lover" "I know" he sighs. I sigh and kiss his cheek. We stay in that hug for longer than needed. I finally pull away. We walk out of my room and into the living room where everyone is anxiously waiting. "Put the news on" My grandfather suggests. My father switches it on. "The world has been saved. But, there will be catastrophic after-maths throughout the world" the monotone news reporter informs us. Flynn looks puzzled. "Bad things will be happening for a while" Mum tells home with a weak smile. He nods, although I don't think he understands. I squeal and hug Niall, then Zayn. Rach and me do our happy dance, which is really funny. Everyone starts cheering. There is a knock at the door and I answer it, but Niall runs past me. Odd. He comes back, grinning like a child who just got the new toy that everyone wants for Christmas. His hands are behind his back and he's holding something. I peer over his shoulder and he's holding a bag of something. I run behind him and snatch it, opening it. In it is a load of Chinese food. "Honestly, I'm gone for five minutes and you order food?" I ask him. He nods. I glare at him. "Did up you order duck and wantons?" "Yep" "Okay, I'll let you off" I smile and run into the kitchen. "CHINESE FOOD" I sing happily. Everyone cheers, apart from Zayn, who just smiles weakly. Another knock comes and I answer it. Louis, Liam and Harry push pat me and cheer. Rude. I march back and tap each of them on the back. I cross my arms and tap my foot as the turn around. "Forgetting something?" They all look at each other, puzzled. "My hug!" I scream. They all give me a big hug. A BIG hug. "Can't breathe" I wheeze. Everyone laughs. I sit down and dish out the food. "Bye, guys!" I smile as they walk out of the house. "Bye, girls!" they reply. I smile and shake my head. "I'm going to bed, bye!" I call as I jog into my room. I lie down and close my eyes, instantly sending me into a sleep. ~End of the book! Gonna do a sequel when I get round to it :) Hope you all liked it ;)~ Category:Blog posts